1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a swivel lock for an outboard motor and, more particularly, to a latching device which permits a rotatable portion of an outboard motor to be rigidly locked in place relative to a stationary portion of the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motors are well-known to those skilled in the art and are available in many different types and horsepower ratings. Certain outboard motors, usually of low to medium horsepower ratings, are provided with a tiller handle that can be used to manually control the throttle of the motor and to steer the motor by rotating a moveable portion of the outboard motor relative to a stationary portion of the outboard motor which is rigidly attached to the transom of a boat. Outboard motors with larger horsepower ratings are typically associated with a steering mechanism that allows a boater to use a steering wheel and a steering cable assembly to cause the moveable portion of the outboard motor to rotate relative to the stationary portion.
In certain applications, it is highly desirable to have the capability of locking the moveable portion of the outboard motor in place relative to the stationary portion of the outboard motor. For example, when an outboard motor is shipped from the factory where it is manufactured to various dealerships which sell the motors, it is typically necessary to provide additional brackets and hardware to prevent the moveable portion of the outboard motor from moving relative to its stationary portion during shipping.
On occasion, sailboats are provided with an outboard motor which is rigidly attached to its transom. It is generally preferable to steer the sailboat through the use of its own rudder even when the outboard motor is used as the propulsion device. When operated in this way, it is necessary to prevent the moveable portion of the outboard motor from moving relative of the stationary portion. Normally, when a sailboat is operated in this manner, the outboard motor is locked into a straight ahead position and the boat is steered through the use of its own rudder without any change in the relative positions between the moveable and stationary portions of the outboard motor.
Certain types of fishing utilize a technique referred to as trolling. It is beneficial for certain types of boats, such as walleye boats, to be provided with a means to maintain an outboard motor in a fixed position which causes the boat to move straight ahead while the fishermen in the boat are trolling. In these types of applications, it would also be beneficial if the outboard motor could quickly be converted to full steering capability for short periods of time in order to allow the boat to be maneuvered to a different location where further trolling can be performed.
There are many applications where a marine vessel is provided with an additional, or kicker, outboard motor. Sometimes the kicker motor is used as a backup motor for use in emergencies when the main motor is unavailable for use. When not in use, the extra outboard motor should be held in a stationary manner so that it does not rotate back and forth about its pivot as a result of movements of the boat to which it is attached.
Occasionally during transit on highways, when a boat is transported on a towed boat trailer, it is beneficial to prevent the moveable and stationary portions of the outboard motor from moving relative to each other while the boat is being towed.
For the reasons described above, it would be highly beneficial if a simple means could be provided as part of the outboard motor which allows the operator to lock the moveable and stationary portions together without the need to assemble brackets and clamps to the outboard motor for these purposes.